


Memories

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALINA, Relationship Stuff, attempted feels, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Robbie wants to know more about Lincoln Campbell. He wants Daisy to be able to talk about him. Daisy's just glad to remember the happy moments.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALINA!! I know this is hella short but I hope it's not tooo bad. Big thanks to daisyqiaolianmay (skinman) for betaing :)  
> This was kind of intended as a spiritual successor to another birthday fic from a couple of years ago, 'Shocking', which is just. Fluff. Pure concentrated fluff. You don't have to read it to get this, but that's what it's referencing.

It was hard to move on from Lincoln. Daisy had spent so long obsessing over his memory, ignoring what he would want for her just so that she could go another day acting like he could come back. Part of her thought that if she pushed herself far enough, if she suffered enough for his death, maybe he would come back. She knew it wasn't true, but it was a delusion that she held on to. That if he really wouldn't want her hurting herself like that, he'd stop her.

She knew that he would have been so disappointed in her for that.

For so long Daisy had pushed back memories of the good times. Them laughing together, training even though Lincoln _knew_ she would kick his ass, even just watching TV. Messing around with their relative powers, him teasing her for her purring. She hadn't purred for a year since Lincoln died.

Daisy had been in no mood to deal with Robbie Reyes when she'd first met him. His head lighting on fire wasn't exactly a good first impression, but that was the least of it. She was still thinking of Lincoln all the time. She still dreamed about him every night, sometimes good memories and sometimes bad, but always about Lincoln and always waking up aching with loss. Robbie was just in her way.

It took a long time for that to change, for Robbie to become a friend. He was a really nice guy once he stopped being so defensive of his 'secret identity'. Maybe he felt the same way about her.

Maybe.

Daisy's dreams gradually stopped being about Lincoln as the months went on. She thought about him less and less and part of her hated it.  She wanted to hold onto his memory forever. But then she remembered his smile, and how concerned he'd get if she got so much as a scratch.

Lincoln wouldn't want her to be miserable forever. She could remember him and move on. He'd want that.

All that said, being in a relationship with a part time vengeance demon wasn't exactly easy. Robbie disappeared for weeks on end and she missed him so much that it hurt. She loved when he came back. Loved them being together. Robbie was really funny and playful sometimes, which Daisy never would have guessed when she'd met him. It was probably a side-effect of being an older brother.

One night a few weeks after they had gotten together, Daisy curled up to Robbie's chest and sighed. “His name was Lincoln.” She murmured. “He- he died saving me.”

Robbie's arms tightened around her. “I'm sorry.” He said softly. “What was he like?”

An inexplicable smile crept across Daisy's face. “He was... sweet.” She whispered. “And kind and... he was a doctor. He helped me get used to my powers when I didn't know what to do.” She sighed. “I can kind of... obsess over missions sometimes, and he could always make me relax.”

Robbie chuckled. “Wish I knew how to do that.” He teased.

Daisy shoved him lightly. “Hey, you've gotta _earn_ it.”

“Okay okay.” He grinned. “Tell me more.”

Daisy looked down. “You know most guys don't wanna talk about their girlfriends old partners.”

Robbie smiled crookedly, bringing one hand up to cup her face. “He was a part of you.” He said softly. “He made you happy. Maybe I can learn from that.”

Daisy smiled, leaning into his touch. “You already make me happy.” She murmured.

He kissed her gently. “Still, I can learn. What else did you do together?”

Daisy fell silent, remembering. The dates, the messing around, the bad times. She didn't notice how long she had gone without speaking until Robbie's hand encased hers. She looked up at him.

“You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to cariño.” He said softly. “I understand if it hurts.”

Daisy shook her head. “It's okay.” She said softly. “I want to remember him. I- I wanna talk about him.”

Robbie nodded. “Okay.” He murmured, waiting. He knew that sometimes Daisy just needed time.

“I guess I never felt like he expected anything from me.” She murmured after a minute. “The others... I love them, I do, and I know they believe in me, but sometimes it's just too much. What Coulson thinks I can do, what I can become.” She sighed. “Some days I don't wanna be a big hero, you know?”

“I know.”

“I feel like telling Coulson that would- that he'd be disappointed in me. Hell, May taught me to always give it one hundred percent.” She smiled. “Sometimes I guess I'm in more of an eighty percent kind of mood.”

Robbie took her hand. “They don't expect you to be perfect.”

Daisy sighed. “I know.” She murmured. “But it's still a lot to live up to. Lincoln, he made me feel... normal.” She laughed softly. “That was his real superpower. I'm some- secret agent mutant freak, but when we were together... I just felt like me. It didn't matter what we were doing. He made me feel like some normal girl in a normal relationship.” She looked down. “And I loved him so much.” She mumbled. “I know that's kind of a 'duh' thing to say, but I did.”

Robbie pressed a kiss to her hair. “He loved you too.”

Daisy laughed. “You didn't even know him.”

Robbie shrugged. “Maybe not, but I know that he loved you. He'd be stupid not to, and you said he went to med school, so he wasn't stupid.”

“I guess that's true.” Daisy smiled. “He wasn't really a know it all or anything, sometimes it was really easy to forget how smart he was.” She bit her lip so as not to laugh. “He was really scared of May.”

“Like I said, smart.”

Daisy snorted. “She's not _that_ bad.”

Robbie hummed. “Not to you. She is a mama bear, gentle with her cub.”

“Shut up.” Daisy grinned, shoving him. “It's not like that.”

“Whatever you say.”

Daisy shook her head, falling silent. Robbie did the same, tightening his arm around her shoulders and Daisy felt the inexplicable urge to cry. “I just miss him so much sometimes.” She whispered. “I-I know I shouldn't, it's been so long and- I've got you now, but I just... I miss him.” Every now and then she thought she was over it. That she had accepted that Lincoln was gone. Then she would see something that reminded her of him or accidentally get zapped with static and it was like a hole had opened up in her chest.

He squeezed her arm. “None of that means you can't miss him.” Robbie murmured. “People can't just be replaced like that.”

Daisy sniffled, trying to will the tears back. “I know, I just- growing up all I knew was being replaced.” She trembled ever so slightly. “When a family gave me up I wasn't meant to- to cry or care, cos it wasn't real, so...”

Robbie pressed a kiss to her head. “It was real. He was here and he loved you. That matters. You don't have to get over it.”

Daisy swallowed the painful lump in her throat. “Promise?”

He hummed against her. “I miss my parents every day. Gabe does too. You move on after you lose somebody important but you never forget them.”

“It just hurts.” She confessed quietly. “I don't- I don't want it to hurt to think about him.”

“It doesn't have to.” Robbie murmured, taking her hand. “There were good times, a lot. That's why it hurts. Remember the good times too.”

Daisy took a breath and squeezed his hand. “I- he tried to teach me to cook once.” She murmured, a tearful smile coming across her face. “I- uh- distracted him, and the lasagne burned _really_ bad.”

Robbie chuckled. “Seems you like men who burn things.”

A startled laugh escaped her before she could stop it. “Oh my God shut _up._ ” Daisy muttered, smiling.

Robbie grinned and squeezed her tighter. “So what was your favourite thing about him?”

So many things came to mind that Daisy didn't know what to say. “I'm not sure.” She said, looking down and thinking. When the memories came back she smiled sheepishly and blushed. “It's dumb.”

He grinned at her embarrassment. “What is it? Was he great in the sack?”

Daisy snorted, “I mean yeah, but that's not what I'm thinking about.”

Robbie's eyes narrowed. “Tell me.” He teased.

Daisy groaned, cheeks still pink. “I- he used to...” She buried her face in her hands. “ _Ugh._ ”

Robbie laughed softly, mussing up her hair. “Tell me.” He said again. Daisy looked so damn cute.

Daisy shook his hand away, biting her lip. “Ugh, _fine._ ” She said, giving up. She crossed her arms around her waist defensively. “Lincoln, uh, his powers used to play up a lot in his sleep, and since we were usually together he'd sometimes get me by accident.”

Robbie cocked his head. “He hurt you?”

“Oh, no.” Daisy assured. “No- it uh... it really tickled actually.” She smiled distantly. “It was kind of fun. When he got me in his sleep it was the _worst._ ”

Robbie grinned. “You're ticklish?”

“Uhh... no?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Really?” Robbie asked skeptically.

Daisy burst into giggles when his fingers danced over her neck and ears, squirming in place and trying to crush his hands with her shoulders. “Okay yes, yehehes!” She squeaked.

Robbie laughed and stopped, letting Daisy cuddle up to him more.

Daisy sighed softly. No one had really tickled her since Lincoln. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. Forgotten that weird happy feeling that bubbled up inside when she thought about how this person could do anything in the world and they were choosing to make her laugh. Daisy was in so many serious fights that tickle fights were a welcome relief.

Robbie grinned into her hair. “You're very cute.”

Daisy laughed. “Shut up.” She muttered.

Robbie chuckled and wiggled his fingers threateningly.

Daisy giggled nervously, batting at his hands. “Don't!”

“Don't what?” Robbie teased. He had a feeling she was going to walk right into this one.

“Tickle me!” Daisy exclaimed.

Robbie grinned, “Oh, okay, if you insist.”

“Wait, nonono wait, that's not what I meant! Robbiehehe!”

Daisy squealed as his hands squeezed up and down her sides, falling onto her back and weakly batting at him.

Robbie beamed down at her. “Give up _Quake?_ ”

She kicked him none too gently but he didn't let up. “No! Stahap it!”

Robbie's smile was starting to hurt his cheeks. Daisy looked so cute, giggles slipping through her teeth as she smiled so widely, her cheeks starting to flush from laughing as she tossed her head from side to side, trying to block out the feeling. She was beautiful.

Daisy cursed between fits of laughter and Robbie's hands climbed her ribs in the most teasing way possible. She continued to writhe and shove at him but she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to stop. Sure, he was driving her completely out of her mind, but Daisy couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard, felt this happy.

It must have been with Lincoln.

That thought was abruptly shattered when one of Robbie's hands moved to dance over her stomach and Daisy shrieked _,_ now unable to even speak for how much she was laughing and thrashing.

“Oh wow.” Robbie said, “I never would have guessed that the mighty Quake was so ticklish.”

Daisy really wanted to say something sarcastic, but she barely had the brainpower to pay attention to what he was saying, let alone think of a reply. Tears blurred her vision. “Rohobbie!”

Robbie chuckled and leaned down to press a long kiss to her cheek, his hands slowing their assault so that she could catch her breath. “You have a beautiful smile mi vida.”

Daisy giggled, pushing his hands away from her sides. “You know there are ways to make me smile that aren't _tickling me to death._ ”

Robbie grinned. “Where's the fun in that?”

She grinned back and leaned up to capture his lips with her own, shoving Robbie over so that they were laying side by side. Both were still smiling when they broke apart.

“Thank you.” Daisy breathed. “It's nice to just- talk about him.”

Robbie pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Whenever you want.” He promised.

Daisy smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. She missed the way that kissing Lincoln caused sparks to fly and she always would, but Robbie was warm and kind, and he was here. He was here with her, and he wasn’t leaving. That was a start.

 


End file.
